


Comforting

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: When the world gets hard, it's good to lean on someone





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/gifts).



Holmes was in a mood when he returned from spending an afternoon with his brother. This wasn’t entirely unusual when the two of them spent time together, but I knew the reasons for it this time. There were things happening in the world and he’d gone to him, perhaps hoping that with a wave of his hand all would be right.

Sadly, it didn’t work that way, not even for the most clever men in Britain. He sat next to me at the table and I poured him a cup of tea, seeing the storm clouds in his countenance.

I got up, tidied a few things, then came back and kissed his temple. “I know, it’s not fair,” I murmured.

He sighed. “Much of life is that way, and yet I still can’t help but try,” he said, looking pensively into his cup.

“That is because you’re a good person, Holmes. You help people, but you can’t fix everything.”

Holmes sighed and turned, wrapping his arms around my waist, leaning against me. I ran my fingers through his hair, knowing that he needed my steadiness.

“Come,” I said, stepping back and taking his hand.

He followed me obediently. We moved through the flat and into a back room. Warm sunlight streamed across the floor. He was growing plants in here, giving it an earthy smell. There was a small couch pushed against the far corner and I led him to a seat, folding him against my chest.

Holmes sighed again and snuggled against me. I knew he was breathing me in, grounding himself in me. “You never know how things might work out,” I said, rubbing his shoulder.

“What do you mean?” he asked, voice muffled by my shirt.

“For example, I found it damned unfair when I was shot. I had an idea as to where my life would go, and then suddenly that was taken away. I was fair desperate when I returned to London. I never expected to land in the company of a man such as yourself. And now? I think perhaps that bullet was the best thing to happen to me.”

“You wouldn’t say that on a cold rainy day,” he smiled against me.

“I might grumble more about it, but the sequence of events that started with that Jezail bullet brought me to you.” I kissed the top of his head. “I do love you,” I said softly. It was something we rarely said to one another, though it made it no less true.

He raised his head and kissed me, silently returning the sentiment. I pulled him a little closer and cupped his cheek as I returned the kiss.

“Sometimes I rather wish I could shout from the rooftops about the wonder that you are,” said Holmes, pulling back just enough to look in my eyes. “God knows you do that enough in your stories about me.”

“Someday men like ourselves will be free to express our affection,” I said softly. “Maybe not in our lifetimes, but one day. And until then, we can carry it in our hearts.”

Holmes nodded and kissed me again. “I believe there is a concert tonight. Would you care to accompany me?”

“Anytime and anywhere,” I answered, smiling softly.

He sat back and rubbed his eyes for a moment. “You’re a good man, John, and far more than I deserve.”

I put my hand on his knee. “I am what you need and you are what I need. Together we’re greater than the sum of our parts.”

Holmes covered my hand with his own and nodded.

“We should freshen up before the concert, yes?”

“Perhaps a brief rest, first. Join me?”

“Of course.” We retired to his room and lay down together. He rest his head on my chest as if listening to my heartbeat and we drifted off. Tomorrow would be another day, with its own dangers and doldrums, but I knew that we could face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so any errors are mine


End file.
